Tmnt meets Jackie Chan
by Doctor-Hamato
Summary: What happens when you put two hotheads together, and send them off on an adventure? Find out here! Watch the pain, the humour, and the explosions! Rated T because I will have blood, but no sexual stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Hello People! This is a idea I had a while back! I don;'t have that much to tell you, other then that I don't own them. So without further ado, the story!

* * *

Raphael ran across the roof tops, the sound of the Foot and another group of ninjas following close behind him. He just had to get into a fight with Leo. He just had to yell and scream at him. and He just HAD to fight him for so long, so when he figured out he had gone too far... he shuddered at the thought. "Raph, If you walk out that door, YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF THIS FAMILY!"

The rain hit already numb skin, and Raph ran harder. He had only things he had with him was the mask on his face, and the sies on his belt. He left his shell cell at Aprils, and took his old Nightwatcher bike to San Diego. Now here he was, splashing through puddles, being followed by people and... things... that want to kill him. He had heard the name "Shadow-Kan", so that's what he's calling them.

A kunie flew by his head, he needed a spot to hid, and fast! Leaping onto another roof, he saw a little girl, in an orange hoodie and blue jeans. She looked of Chinese decent, with black hair, which stuck to her head. She looked like him when he ran out to blow off some steam. Turning a quick glance around, he saw a larger than normal kunie flying right at the child. Aw Shell! Raph rushed forward faster than he thought he could, and pulling out his sie, deflected the speeding weapon off to the side.

The girl gasped, but Raph didn't care. There were too many for him to start running again, or else the girl would get hurt because of him. The girls eyes went wide, and she said quietly "Shadow-Kan? But how?" Raph barely registered it. The Foot paused for a moment, probably to size them up. Raph growled, and pulled out his other sie. The girl poked Raph, and without looking at her, he whispered, "What?"

"Could you help me run away? I don't want my family to get hurt by the Shadow-Kan."

"Well kid, I really can't run just yet, unless you want to get run through with a katana, or a kunie. I ain't the fastest of my family."

He then felt her push something into his hand."Rabbit talisman. You run really fast. I swear!" Raph looked at it, it just looked like a normal rock, just carved differently. but he looked at it with his aura, and he defiantly saw power in the small thing.

"Hold on!" Grabbing the kid, he squeezed it slightly, and felt the power come from the talisman to him, and he took off at a speed that would make the roadrunner feel slow. He was a ninja, so he was able to go even faster. He zipped across the roofs at an alarming speed, and stopped on top the bridge.

"Whoa. Cool!" Raph looks at her.

"Alright. questions. Why the shell aren't you scared of me?"

"I've taken on Shen-do. An evil demon dragon. I saved the day!"

Raph shook his head. She sounded like Mickey for a second. "Alright, second question. What's your name?'

"Jade Chan. The coolest ten year old you will ever meet!" She gave him a smirk that made him think of himself.

"Third, why did you want to run away? Cause it sure wasn't just about those ninjas." Jade glanced at her feet, looking reluctant to say why.

"Jackie is mad at me, Toru is too, and I almost hurt Caption Black, and I told off Uncle. I'm just a rouge girl with anger problems." Raph looked at her, she had just about every single problem with her family as him!

"Alright, last one... Want to come with me" She looked up and smiled.

"Yes! oh, and what's your name? Cause I don't want to call you big turtle all the time."

"Raphael, but just call me Raph, and I think this is the start of a very, fun friendship." With that, Raph placed her on his shell, and took off running, Jade's laughter getting lost in the wind

* * *

How was that? More is coming, and we see how the families are feeling about them going off. Reviews are welcome, so is constructive criticism. Flamers will be burned back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people!

Raph: Well, hello.

Jade: What's up?

As you can see, this is the next chapter. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Leo slid through the kata, one he had mastered at a young age. Where was Raph? Was he hurt? Was he safe? Would he forgive him? Leo stopped. Tears threatening to spill. He had be cruel, and had banished his brother. Throwing his katanas' into the dummy, he collapsed into the salty water dripping from his eyes. He was cruel, and it was eating him alive. He was worried about his brother, and had no way to tell him he was sorry.

"Leo?" Mikey stood at the door, a now common sadden expression on his face, his orange mask covering his sleep-deprived eyes. Leo turned away, not wanting to let his brother know that he was giving up on himself. A warm pair of green arms wrapped around Leo, and he clung to it.

"I'm sorry. Mikey, I'm sorry." Mikey sat there, rubbing his shell.

"Raph is okay."

"You don't..."

"He's okay Leo. I know this cause I know Raph. He's alright, and will come back. It may take a while, but he will come back." Leo managed to pull himself together, and stood up.

"Mikey, even if the rest of us do, please never give up hope."

Mikey gave him a small smile. "Yes leader." Pulling him out of the dojo, he let go for a second, and next thing Leo knew, a plate with two pieces of pizza were in front of him. Leo looked at Mikey, and took the plate.

"Leo, I have made some head way in where Raph may have gone." Don said from the computer he had placed in the main room. Leo and Mikey were by his side in seconds.

"Where?"

"I have picked up some movement with the Foot. Some went to San Deago to look for a dangerous enemy. No description, but one." Don pulled up the information. A single word was on there. Freak. Leo felt pure anger now. He guessed that this was how Raph felt all the time.

"So we going on a road trip?" Mikey wanted to break some of the tension.

"Call April and Casey. I'll get Master Splinter." Leo walked slowly to his masters room, but he wanted to run as fast as he could. They may find their lost brother, and Leonardo could not wait.

_In San Deago_

Jackie Chan walked slowly into _Uncle's Rare Finds_. His search of the city have shown no results. Jade was Nowhere to be found. Tohru sadly looked up, to see if Jackie had any good news. A simple shake of his head told the giant softy what he dread. Uncle closed up the shop, and sighed.

"Jade sure made this place more fun. I miss her."

"I too miss Jade. She was my best friend." Jackie didn't say a word, he just could bring himself to say anything without crying. A knock at the door pulled them out off their funk. Opening the door, Jackie let in Caption Black.

"Hey Jackie, you have any luck?"

"No. I looked every where. Where could she be?" Caption Black didn't answer.

_Ding! _Everyone looks at Uncle, who went to the computer and started to type something. An angry face appeared on the aged man. "She has has less honor than her father."

"Who Uncle?" Jackie had never heard his uncle say that, or anything like that.

"You know Oroku Saki?"

"Yeah, he help rebuild New York. He disappeared after the Rocket flew away from his building. What about him?" Caption Black spoke up.

"HE WAS ON THAT ROCKET! AND HE WANTED TO GO INVALID THE COSMOS!"

"Uncle I don't think..."

"One more thing. He was an alien."

Caption Black mumbled to himself "And I thought he was just crazy."

"One more thing, I have a friend coming over, his son is with Jade. She will be alright."

"Who is he Uncle?"

"A old friend from the Battle Nexus."

"The Battle what?"

"AHYA! You know nothing! You need to do research!" He left the shop, heading up the stairs mumbling "Have to set up his room." Jackie, Tohru, and Caption Black look at each other.

"Heh, at least it's not demons, right." Jackie made a bad joke, but the small smile from his friends help build up his confidence. He will find Jade, and she'll be alive, and in one piece.

"Hold up... Jackie, do you have the talismans?" Jackie, thought, ran into the back room, and opened the box that held the powerful rocks. None. Empty, zilch. "_sigh_. Well, at least she can get herself out of any trouble she gets into." _I hope._

* * *

And that is the end of that chapter!

Raph: Where were me and Jade?

Jade: Yeah!

This story switches from you two and the families.

Jade: Ah... So we're next chapter?

Yep! and readers, I'll update sooner if you review. PROMISE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi y'all! I'm glad you... two... have liked my story! So here is the next chapter!

* * *

Jade POV

People are stupid. Like, really. You see a little girl, with a little bag on her hip, walking beside a huge guy that has no visible part of his body showing, asking for two one-way ticket to Hawaii, and you don't ask a single thing? Sure, I'm glad no one asked about Raph, cause I don't think that they would have given him the tickets if they knew he was a big turtle. I bet you're wondering why Hawaii. Well, that's the farthest we could go without needing passports. We sit at the back of the plane, I got the window seat luckily. "So Raph, how long have you known Ninjitsu?" I could see his white masked eyes looking at me.

"Since I could walk, which was about at three weeks since the ooze got on my family."

"Whoa. Cool! You're awesome!" I smiled the biggest smile I ever had.

"Hey, would you like to learn? I could teach you."

"Really?" I asked, keeping the hope as low as I could. Jackie always told Caption Black how hard it was to teach me. Not that Jackie knew that I heard.

"Sure, but you have to listen to me, and never question what I say. I'll be your sensie, but you have to want to be my student."

I stood up, and bowed to him."Teach me sensie. I wish to learn." I don't think I ever was this serious before. He gave me a nice smile, and the stewerd told me to sit down. I sat and buckled up. The plane took off, and I looked down at the earth. I saw the towns, the large cities, and soon, the ocean. "Have you ever been on a plane?" I turned to look at him, and he's trying to keep his laughing from getting out.

"Yeah, and in a helecopter, and more than one space ship." I stare at him, and kept my voice to a little roar.

"Really?! So there are aliens AND magic?! Double cool!"

Raph chuckles, and Lookes at me."Hawaii is a far ways away, I think It would be best if you took a nap." I was going to argue, but I yawned in the middel of it. I looked at him, and I could tell that he wasn't going to take no as an answer. I lend onto the window and closed my eyes. I smiled to myself. I'm going to be a ninja. Nice!

_At Uncles Shop_

_Ding-Dong! _Tohru looked up from his sweeping. He slowly walked to the door. Upon opening, he was greeted by four clocked figures. The shortest one spoke, and had a voice that sounded wise, and had seen plenty of hurt in his life. "Is this the place of Uncle Chan?"

"Uh, yes. may I ask who wishes to see him?" Before the unkown man could answer, Uncles voice carried out from the back room.

"TOHRU! WHO IS THAT?! IS SPLINTER HERE YET?"

"_Groan. _I don't..."

"Yes I am Uncle." The man walked in, and motioned for the other three to coming in also.

"Splinter! How good to see you!" the man known as Splinter removed his hood, and Tohru gasped. He was a rat! a giant rat!

"It's good to see you too. The Damyo has asked about you."

"Heh, Jackie causes too much trouble! Uncle has to use magic to defeat magic!"

"Uncle who are you BUHA!" Jackie jumped about the hight of Tohru, and landed in a fighting position. One of the still clocked people slid into a position aslo, and his hand twiched towads his back.

"Leonardo. No fighting."

Uncle walked up to Jackie, and a sharp _TWACK _came from Uncles hitting Jackies head. "DO YOU HAVE RESPECT TO UNCLE? YES? THEM RESPECT HIS FRIENDS TOO!" Jackie rubbed his head, still looking wearly at the talking rat in his uncles shop.

"Dudes, if thats how he reacted to Master Splinter, bet you a pizza he'd freak out more if he knew what we were." A dulled thwack was heard from the others bothing hitting the youngest person.

"You brought your sons?"

Master Splinter nodded, and turned to the hooded 'sons'."My sons, You can trust Uncle, you can remove your clocks." The three hoods came off, reviling green heads, and orange, blue and purple masks. _THUD._Everyone looked at the now unconscious male. a slight akward silence filled the shop.

"Called it!" An much sharper slap came from the back of the orange turtles head.

"Michelagelo." Master Splinter sighed. His mind wandered to his lost son, hoping he was safe. "_We will find you my son. Please come_ back."

* * *

And that is the end for this chapter! The two families have met, and Raph and Jade are off to Hawaii. And no, there won't be Leo and Stich in this. The more reviews I get, the happier I'll be, and the more I'll post. Until next time!


End file.
